


【卡黄】更衣间的不可说（后续完结）

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 卡黄ABO OOC预警粗长警告提前给大家拜个早年祝大家新年快乐嘿
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 36





	【卡黄】更衣间的不可说（后续完结）

六选结束后，众人坐车回到了早就订好的酒店。

“阿黄，我出去买点东西。”

“好，那我先洗澡了。”

洗过澡之后，黄婷婷只觉得整个人都神清气爽，除了腰和腿都还很软外其他一切都很好。对，都很好。

那个小破孩，这次之后就可以升入殿堂了，以后见面的机会怕是不会很多了吧。那么，今天晚上发生的事...耳边似乎还回响着李艺彤对她说的话

我好喜欢你，我好想和你一直在一起...

...到底是戏言还是什么？

“咚咚咚...”门突然被敲响，打断了黄婷婷的回忆。冯薪朵没带钥匙吗？

“谁啊？”黄婷婷刚走近门就闻到了熟悉的薄荷味，李艺彤，她来干嘛？

“婷婷，开门好不好，我有些话想跟你说。”门外的人声音有些沙哑，黄婷婷觉得有些奇怪，但还是开了门，今晚就把一切都说清吧。

开门的一瞬间，一股浓郁的信息素将黄婷婷淹没。“你...唔！”话还没出口就被堵住了唇，随即被两只手紧紧抱住，浓烈而暴躁的的气息让黄婷婷快要喘不过气，她两只手捶打着面前的人，然而却被抱的更紧，像是要把她揉进骨子里一般。

李艺彤抱着黄婷婷大跨一步，进了门，用脚蹬上了门。

不能这样！黄婷婷发狠地咬了口李艺彤，然而李艺彤没有任何退缩，反而任由她乱咬，血腥味很快弥漫在口中，两人随着深吻发出“啧 啧”的声音，津液混着鲜血顺着两人的嘴角留下。

看着黄婷婷实在喘不过气了，李艺彤才放过她，她努力让自己冷静一点，但是，眼前的黄婷婷就如同一个催情剂一般让她无法自制。

“李艺彤！你又发什么疯，别碰我！”好不容易喘过气来，黄婷婷觉得不能让事情继续，这李艺彤搞什么鬼，怎么又发情？

“哈...婷...婷婷，我好难受，求求你，帮帮我好不好。”这都怪李艺彤不认真读书，Alpha在第一次标记了Omega后很快就会迎来再一次发情，尽管李艺彤注射了抑制剂，但除了让她清醒一点外，并没有太大用处，被发情期折磨的李艺彤没办法，这时候她脑子里只有黄婷婷，就来找她了。

“你...”再过一会冯薪朵就该回来了，不能在这里...

“李艺彤，去你房间好不好。”

她这算是答应了吗？“可是我房间里还有一个人...”那可是个Alpha。

黄婷婷觉得李艺彤绝对是上天派来跟她作对的...黄婷婷拿起手机，拨通了冯薪朵的电话：“朵朵，帮我买点东西好不好。”  
她plapla交代了一大堆，还特意挑了几家远一点的店，希望朵朵不要回来的那么快。

“你动作快一点！”

得到了允许，海豹兴奋地将黄婷婷抱到了床上，将黄婷婷放在床上，正要“解开”黄婷婷的睡衣时，却被黄婷婷拉住了手。

“我来。”她可不想让那只没轻没重的海豹把她的睡衣撕烂，受到信息素的影响，黄婷婷的呼吸也逐渐急促起来，双眼染上一丝情欲，小脸染上了一层绯红。

轻轻解开扣子，宽松的睡袍自然滑下，一点点露出了白皙的肌肤。看着看直了眼的小海豹，黄婷婷轻笑一声，附上前去，温柔地捧住小海豹富有弹性的脸蛋，靠近她的耳边，吹气到：“发卡...”娇媚的声音刺激着李艺彤的神经。

她利落地除去自己的衣服，直接扑倒了黄婷婷，强迫她张开双腿，将早已准备好的巨兽抵在了那湿润不堪洞口。

真是个着急的家伙...

李艺彤现在脑子蛮清醒的，她自己觉得，现在要先解决发情期，然后跟黄婷婷把正事说清楚。不过，身下的黄婷婷那媚眼如丝的模样，真是让人想要狠狠欺负...

“黄婷婷，别勾引我，我可不想在冯薪朵面前上演活春宫。”

“李艺彤！”本来应该是愤怒的吼声却软的像是娇嗔。李艺彤我求求你别说了…

“好好好我错了。”了解黄婷婷的性子，李艺彤也不想再羞她了，而是将黄婷婷平放在床上。抓住巨兽缓缓挺进了花园中，褶皱的肉壁刮着柱身，像是在催促着它快一点，穴口的嫩肉翻涌着像是吞咽一般。

终于，整根都顺利地进入，两人的私处紧紧地抵在一起。

“啊～”两人都舒服地叫出声，黄婷婷背靠着柔软的大床，整个人像是没了骨头一般，瘫软得像一摊汪水，任由李艺彤汲取。

比起前两次的匆忙混乱，这一次是两个人都能够好好的享受，李艺彤缓缓地抽动巨兽，仔细感受着黄婷婷的美好。

两只手也没空着，顺着腰肢向上滑，然后一把握住那盈盈双乳，不大，但刚刚合适，能够一只手握住。黄婷婷整个身子都泛着浅浅的粉红，勾起着她的欲望。

真好看，她由衷地赞美到，只能她一个人看。

低头含住黄婷婷的耳垂，轻轻撕咬着，黄婷婷有些不适地转过头去，李艺彤也不恼，而是慢慢向下。

“这次可以了吧。”

没头没脑的一句话，黄婷婷却秒懂了，“呼…随你。”

不过黄婷婷还没开口，李艺彤就已经吻上了那玉颈，兰花的清香混合着洗发水的香味，直直窜入李艺彤地鼻腔。脖颈阵阵酥痒，一个又一个红印留在了上面。

“哈…发…卡…快…嗯啊…快点”

三重刺激下，黄婷婷很快就迎来了高潮，下身摆动着贴向李艺彤，像是要吞掉那根巨兽。知道黄婷婷快要去了，李艺彤再次加快了抽插的频率，爱液顺着两人的腿根流下，将身下的床单打湿了一大片，交合处随着两人的剧烈动作发出了“滋滋”的流水声。

此刻的李艺彤像是一个不知疲倦的机器，重复着撞击的动作。

“嗯啊…啊…哈…卡卡…啊……我…去了…去了！”

随着黄婷婷的浪叫声，两人都迎来了高潮。巨兽再一次在那个熟悉地地方释放了自己的精华，甬道也再一次热情地咬住巨兽接收了所有。颤抖的黄婷婷像是一只水蛇般缠住了李艺彤，微微张着嘴，身体一阵阵痉挛，享受着这短促而又愉悦的美好时刻。

李艺彤可没忘记正事，她侧身咬开黄婷婷后颈的腺体，再一次注入自己的信息素。

“咔哒”清脆的开门声响起，李艺彤眼疾手快地抓起清新剂一阵猛喷然后拉上了被子。

“怎么那么大一股清新剂的味啊？阿黄，你的东西放哪里啊？”冯薪朵仔细嗅了嗅，好像有股薄荷味？但再闻一次却什么都没有，搞错了？

“啊？你，你放柜子上就行了。”感受到紧紧贴在自己身上的李艺彤，黄婷婷努力掩饰这紧张，不然冯薪朵看出异样。

“哦，诶，阿黄你脸怎么那么红？不会发烧了吧，我看看。”

！“没事没事，我刚刚洗澡开太热了啊…朵朵你不去洗澡吗？”阻止了朵朵想要过来的想法，黄婷婷却突然感到李艺彤的手开始在自己身上乱摸。

“阿黄你没发烧吧，我洗了的啊？”今天的阿黄怎么这么奇怪，像是....眉目含春？

“没有，我只是有点累了，早点休息吧。”

智商140的朵朵不再多疑，而是换好了睡衣拉灯躺上了床开始玩手机。

“呼…”黄婷婷一把抓住在自己身上作乱的手，拿起手机照向被窝里，那张海豹脸突然放大，！？

猝不及防被吻住，黄婷婷还不得不吞下自己的声音，避免被冯薪朵听到，不过还好冯薪朵现在正戴着耳机。

黄婷婷并不想继续，她推了推李艺彤，但是那根灵巧的舌头已经钻了进来，扫过她口腔的没一个地方，强迫她与她共舞。

“嗯…”李艺彤放过了黄婷婷，一丝细碎的呻吟从黄婷婷口中溢出。透过灯光，黄婷婷看到了那双亮晶晶的海豹眼，正兴奋地看着她。

黄婷婷压低了声音，“别闹了，等一会朵朵睡了你就快走。”

“好。”

嘴上答应着，身体却做出了自己想做的动作。在黑暗中，李艺彤精确地找到了黄婷婷的胸，头往前靠叼住了乳头，轻轻舔舐着。

“别，别吸…啊！”极力压低声音，伸手想要推开这作恶的小孩，却发现自己早已软的没有力气。

被子里的空气迅速升温，乳尖挺立着，泛着淡淡的红晕，一副任君品尝的样子，可惜李艺彤看不见，她刚刚松嘴，黄婷婷就马上转过身去，背对着她。

说实话，这种偷情般的感觉刺激着两人，黄婷婷的理智告诉她不能继续下去，但是身体深处却又渴望着…

光滑洁白的背部展现在李艺彤面前，凭着感觉，李艺彤吻上了脊柱，在吻到尾脊时，她感到黄婷婷颤了一下，嗯？李艺彤改亲吻为啃噬，果不其然收到了黄婷婷的求饶声，“啊...不要...发卡...”原来这里这么敏感？

李艺彤坏笑了一下，并没有听黄婷婷的话，在这里流连，引得黄婷婷喘息连连。一只手继续向下滑去，滑过后庭，来到了秘密花园，却发现那里早已一片潮湿。“婷婷下面的嘴倒是很诚实吗，你看，它在吸我呢。”

“别..哈...啊别说了...”黑暗中无法视物，身体上的感觉就越发清晰了起来，黄婷婷抬头，看见对面床的灯不知道什么时候消失了，才松了一口气，她咬着唇抵御着身下传来的快感，呜呜声不断从她口中溢出。

在那湿润的花园外踌躇了一会，李艺彤试探性地插入了一根手指，面前人一颤，马上就收紧了腿，“婷婷，别，你把我夹住了，我动不了...”手指还使坏地在里面弯了弯。

“啊...李艺彤！你出来，别弄我了好不好...呜呜呜”她真的吃不消了，初经人事的她现在下面已经酸的不行了，尽管还有着无法言喻的欲望，但是，朵朵还在这里，真的不能继续了。

...李艺彤只好退出手指，但是她难受的厉害，Alpha的良好体力在这时体现得淋漓尽致，她直身与黄婷婷并排躺在一起，将黄婷婷扳了过来面对着她。

黄婷婷一惊，随即就感觉的一个热物顶在了自己的小腹上...

“婷婷，我好难受，帮帮我好不好...”李艺彤抓住黄婷婷的手就往下拉，黄婷婷刚刚碰到那滚烫的巨兽就下意识地缩手，抬眼便看见海豹那可怜兮兮的小眼神，不过她没看见翻滚在那眼底的兽欲...

“答应我，解决了就走好不好。”

“嗯。”海豹突然乖巧，黄婷婷觉得有些异样，但还是顺从地抓住的巨兽。

黑暗中，一切感官都被无限放大，黄婷婷第一次通过触摸清晰地感受到了这个让她又爱又恨的大家伙是个什么形状...感到手中的巨兽随着她的套弄越来越大，越来越烫，这种偷偷摸摸给Alpha打手枪的感觉，还真是...

“婷婷，你...哈...”黄婷婷的手时而轻时而重，不停地刺激着李艺彤的神经，这种感觉...真是难受，想射，却又达不到顶点。

“婷婷，我们下去好不好...你打手冲的...哈..技术实在...是...”

黄婷婷脸一黑，她放下面子给她打手冲还被嫌弃？又生气地重重按了一下，感觉到那人的呼吸一重。然后身体突然一轻，李艺彤把她抱下了床，

把她放在背对着床的椅子上，就准备打开她的腿...

“不...不要，发卡...”黄婷婷急得哭了出来，她真的不行了，这样下去会坏掉的。

“可，可是...”李艺彤看着椅子上缩成一小团的黄婷婷泪眼欲滴的模样，有些不忍心，她知道Omega的身体可能真的吃不消了，可是...

看着小孩纠结又痛苦的模样，黄婷婷叹了口气，知道这事不会轻易结束，也许一开始就不该让她进来？

“别，别急，我帮你...口...”黄婷婷有些羞涩，下一个字怎么也说不出口，她直起身，跪坐在椅子上，一只手轻车熟路地抓住了巨兽，慢慢凑了上去。

伸出舌头轻轻试探性地舔了舔兽头，巨兽突然跳了跳挣脱了手，她一惊赶忙重新抓住，才发现在刚刚的刺激的巨兽又大了一圈，上面的青筋若隐若现。“咕噜...”这会不会太大了？黄婷婷觉得自己的嘴可能不太行...

突然巨兽在她手上拱了拱，上头传来了急促的呼吸声与催促声，“婷婷，快一点，我不行了...”

黄婷婷怔了怔，张嘴缓缓含住了前端，嘴中的巨兽散发着浓烈的Alpha的气息，弥漫在她的嘴中，“唔...”黄婷婷有些不适，想要吐出来，却被李艺彤按住了头，不得不继续将其吞入口中，好...好难过，黄婷婷的生理泪水止不住的落下，打在巨兽身上，随着吞入的更多，她甚至尝到了自己泪水的味道。

这种不同于甬道的快感，李艺彤舒服的不行，手按住黄婷婷的头迫使她继续吞下巨兽。“啊...哈...好棒...婷婷的...婷婷的嘴...嗯...”

黄婷婷吞到三分之二就不行了，巨兽的前端已经抵在了她的喉头，让她想吐...

呼...黄婷婷开始按照本能吞吐巨兽，牙齿有时会抵到巨兽，那无处安放的小舌时不时会顶到巨兽，随后又羞涩的缩回去。快点，快点结束，黄婷婷的嘴不自觉抵含的更紧了。

李艺彤低头看着正在给她服务的Omega，那张诱人的小嘴正包裹着她，一吞一吐，平时一副高冷模样的现在却事这副淫荡的模样，这再一次激起了Alpha的兽性，慢慢的她不满足于现状。

不行，还不够...

李艺彤两只手固定住黄婷婷的头，在她惊恐的眼神下开始自己抽动，这跟黄婷婷自己来可不一样，李艺彤每一次都会整根顶进去，直接深入了黄婷婷的喉咙，引起黄婷婷一阵泛呕。相比于李艺彤的粗暴，黄婷婷简直就像是小打小闹。

黄婷婷吃不住，两只手不停的拍打着李艺彤，想让她停下。但面对着发情般的Alpha，只能被迫接受，就连反抗都做不到。

感受到嘴中的巨兽又大了几分，进出的速度也越来越快，黄婷婷突然意识到了什么，她鼓足了气去推李艺彤，然而却像是挠痒痒一般。

“啊...”李艺彤低吼出声，要到了...在快速的几十次冲刺后，她紧紧地按住黄婷婷头，一个挺身逼迫黄婷婷含到了根部。

口中的巨兽剧烈抖动，释放出了自己的精华，完全没有防备的黄婷婷被呛到了，她哭着摇头，嘴里全是白色的精液，一些精液从口中溢出，顺着纤细的脖颈流下，过了好一会，巨兽才心满意足地从口中退出。

“咳咳咳...”黄婷婷吐出口中的精液，努力咳嗽想要呕出喉咙里的，不过还是有一部分被吞下去了...好丢人，她想，口中的腥味刺激着她的神经，手上的白色液体告诉着她刚刚发生了什么。

突然下巴被挑起，罪魁祸首正直直地盯着她，那张性感的嘴唇却吐出了恶魔般的话，“婷婷，不准吐了，吞下去。”她根本无法反抗，只好强忍着恶心吞下了口中还未吐出的液体。

缓了一会，才发现李艺彤正看着她，将她这副模样尽收眼底，心中的羞耻感更甚，她低下头不让李艺彤再看，开口说到

“李艺彤，你，快点走...”

“婷婷就这么急着赶我走吗？”海豹做伤心状，但黄婷婷现在只想掐死这个家伙。  
“不要疯了...李艺彤！”

“我没有跟你疯！黄婷婷你不要把我当小孩了好不好？我是一个Alpha，我喜欢你，我想让你当我一个人的Omega！”

“李艺彤，你听我说！”“我不听，你每次都这样，黄婷婷，你就不能顺从一次自己的心吗？”  
“什么心不心，李艺彤，你给我滚，现在！”  
“滚什么滚，我跟你说，我今晚就不走了，你为什么老是要赶我走，是我不能满足你吗？你是不是还要找别的Alpha艹你！？”被愤怒冲昏了头脑的Alpha说出的话让黄婷婷气的要吐血。

突然，床上的人好像醒了，“阿黄，你在跟谁说话啊？”

吵架的两人突然僵住，黄婷婷调整了一下自己，“对不起吵到你了，刚刚突然有个电话，你继续睡吧。”

被打断的两人逐渐冷静下来，海豹先低下了头道歉，为自己刚刚的语言感到愧疚。  
“对不起，黄婷婷，我，我不是故意的。”

“算了，没事了，但是你真的该走了...嗯...？”黄婷婷刚刚开口，就感觉到身体里一阵热流流过，腿不可自制的软了下来，等等，什么时候？

该死的发情期，黄婷婷心想，她真的累了啊....

李艺彤还没反应过来发生了什么，“啊？婷婷，你怎么了，你，你怎么这么烫？”  
一股兰花的清香缠上了她，她这才反应过来。

“哈...抑...抑制剂，包里...包里...啊！”李艺彤一把把她横抱了起来，黄婷婷不得不双手环住李艺彤的脖子。

李艺彤亲吻了一下她的脸庞，“你的Alpha在这里，你竟然还想用抑制剂？”其实她也有些累了，但她还是想和黄婷婷腻在一起。

李艺彤把黄婷婷抱进浴室，打开灯，打开花洒，温热的水让两人身体再一次温暖了许多，把浑身发烫的黄婷婷放进浴缸中，李艺彤准备起身，却被黄婷婷一把抱住。

“不，不要走...”此刻的Omega泫然欲泣，紧紧地抱着眼前的Alpha。她这是在跟我撒娇吗？李艺彤忍住心中的悸动，反手抱住黄婷婷，自己也跨进了浴缸，打开热水，让其缓缓包裹住两人。

“发卡...啊...卡....难受....”

“哪里难受？”

“下面...”“那你要我做什么？”  
“呜呜呜...进来，发卡，进来...”像是一只无助的小兽一般哭泣着，李艺彤吻掉黄婷婷的泪水，还是不肯放过她。

“发卡进来什么？进哪里？...嘶...”毫无防备地被黄婷婷一把抓住下身，李艺彤抖了一下，差点滑倒在浴缸里。  
只见黄婷婷跨坐在她身上，一只手抓住巨兽，对着洞口慢慢坐了下来，“啊...好舒服，发，发卡...好大...婷婷...婷婷好舒服...”黄婷婷很主动地上下起伏，胸前的两团白肉也之晃动，晃花了李艺彤的眼，想要伸出魔爪，却又必须抓住浴缸的边缘不让自己滑下去...

算了，难得黄婷婷主动一次，自己就躺好享受吧。谁知道，这时候的黄婷婷似乎主动过火了，她一只手按在李艺彤身上保持平衡，另一只手按上了李艺彤的滚圆。  
“啊...轻点，婷婷...”黄婷婷下手有点重，捏的她生疼，倒抽了一口冷气，她强行空出一只手抓住的黄婷婷在胸前作恶的手，反手袭上了黄婷婷的胸，故意使劲地揉搓着。

“啊...发卡卡...哈...”没想到这更加激起了黄婷婷的快感，她不再压抑自己，一声声呻吟声从她口中跳出，挑逗着李艺彤的耳朵。

“我...嗯啊...发卡..我..啊...我要...我要泄了...啊...”黄婷婷颤抖着，一股爱液从下体喷出，弥散在了水中，她脱力地趴在李艺彤身上，双眼没有聚焦，脑子里也是一团浆糊，无法思考，只能喘着粗气，享受着高潮的余韵，下面的小穴一抽一抽的，像是在回味着刚刚的愉悦。

但是巨兽还没有满足。李艺彤一只手抱着黄婷婷，另一只手向下滑去，手直直滑向后花园，她轻轻往后庭按了一下，惹得身上的黄婷婷一阵颤抖。  
“啊...好...好奇怪？...发卡...”异样又刺激的感觉，黄婷婷动了动，有些害怕，又有些期待。  
喉咙上下滑动了一下，李艺彤的指尖慢慢探入那狭窄的后庭...  
“啊啊啊...卡..发卡...”那种奇异的感觉，让黄婷婷连声音都变了个调，似是拒绝，又似是邀请。未经开发过的地带此刻却敏感无比，李艺彤感觉那里正轻轻咬着自己的手指，似是抗拒，又似是诱惑...

慢慢的抽动了几下，然后又加入一根，“唔...好胀....”黄婷婷很快就从那里感受到了一种别样的快感，甚至开始主动套弄起李艺彤的手指。李艺彤爱死了这样的黄婷婷，“婷婷...我真...我真喜欢你这副模样...”

“啊...发卡...喜欢....嗯啊...每天都给你..给你...看...哈...”说出的话完全不经过脑子思考，黄婷婷完全在跟着自己的本能行事。

李艺彤抽出自己在穴洞里的巨兽和手指，将黄婷婷翻了过来，让她趴在浴缸边，抬起巨兽对准了后庭。“可...可以吗？”她有些紧张，连着声音都有些颤抖。

“进来，发卡，进来。”黄婷婷甚至主动向巨兽迎去。

“啊！”巨兽开始缓缓进入，尽管已经用手指提前做过了，但还是很疼，李艺彤连忙搂住差点软下去的黄婷婷，那里在抗拒着她的进入。不过...李艺彤扣住黄婷婷的消瘦的肩，按住她，强行挤了进去。  
“呜呜呜...”黄婷婷不停地扭动着身子，想让巨兽退出去，却被扣的更紧。

“啊啊啊...你好紧啊婷婷...我要...我要被夹断了...”李艺彤享受中那前所未有的紧致，菊口被迫吞入了庞大的巨兽，李艺彤能清楚地看见那与紧紧交合的地方。黄婷婷感觉下面像是被塞满了一般，难受无比。

“啊...”李艺彤慢慢抽动了一下，两人都同时哼哼出声，不过，一个是痛苦，一个是愉悦。她伸出手不轻不重地拍了一下黄婷婷的嫩臀，上面马上就是一个巴掌印，黄婷婷一颤，李艺彤感到那里松了一点。

原来是这样吗？“婷婷，放轻松。”嘴上这么说，手却开始扇打黄婷婷的臀部。黄婷婷又惊又羞，但后庭开始分泌液体，疼痛感逐渐被快感取代。她感觉巨兽在肚子里搅动，似是要把那里搅成一团，“啊...发卡...发卡！”黄婷婷开始享受着怪异的感觉，感觉脑子里一片空白，只能无助地叫喊着李艺彤。

“婷婷，婷婷，我要去了！”此刻地李艺彤就像是装上了马达一般，快速冲撞着那娇嫩的地方，在抽插了十余次后，终于迎来了高潮，“啊啊啊黄婷婷！！！”李艺彤大声叫喊出来，挺身狠狠地撞击在那翘臀上，像是要把自己整个塞进去一般，在黄婷婷的求饶声中尽情射了出来。

黄婷婷感觉那滚烫的精液像是灌满了自己的下体，沉甸甸的，整个小腹都胀的不行。她此刻整个人趴在浴缸旁吐出舌头喘着气，就像是刚刚结束交配的母兽一般...

巨兽从后庭滑出，像是筋疲力尽了一般耸了下去。尽管累的不行，李艺彤还是坚持着挑开了黄婷婷的秀发咬开她的腺体注入了自己的信息素...照这种情况下去，在来几次，她就可以完全标记黄婷婷了...

做爱做到脱力，两个人依偎着坐在浴缸里，终于是“心平气和”地开始谈正事。

“黄婷婷，我，我可以一直做你的Alpha吗？我，我喜欢你。”  
“笨蛋！”  
此刻恢复了理智的黄婷婷还在为刚刚的放荡娇羞不已，看着现在笨笨怂怂的李艺彤，气不打一处来，刚刚的强势都去哪了。  
“那你能接受我有别的Alpha？啊！”突然被抱住，只听见李艺彤气鼓鼓地说，“不可以，婷婷，求求你不要找别的Alpha好不好。”小海豹眼中含泪，像是要哭出来一般。

有些无奈，“笨蛋。”轻轻吻了上去，黄婷婷用行动做出了回答。

————  
外面的冯薪朵把自己捂在被子里，她觉得自己是不是打扰了人家两小夫妻？

这个浴室的玻璃虽然不透明但它只是玻璃啊，里面的人影还是能看到的。不过...没想到李艺彤就算是Alpha还是那么受？刚刚黄婷婷是坐在她身上？她真不是故意要偷看的...

不过，没想到平时稳重的黄婷婷做起来这么可怕...

浴室的隔音效果不太好，冯薪朵能隐隐约约听到黄婷婷的呻吟声，她吞了一口水，默默带上耳机，把自己埋在被子里。

朵朵委屈，朵朵想大哥了。


End file.
